ηiñα boηiτα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Aunque se empeñara en negarlo, para él ella era como una niña, dulce, juguetona, bonita aunque muy traviesa.


**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos_ ©

* * *

**•****.: ****NIÑA BONITA ****:.•**

"_La infancia es a veces un paraíso perdido…" Mario Benedetti_

* * *

.

**P**or muchos y por el tiempo de su existencia, había sido nombrado como un hombre que tras su espalda cargaba consigo la pereza, quien no podía hacer mención de algún enunciado sin bostezar luego de una palabra con gran dificultad de pronunciación, o quien no despertaba sino al tercer grito endemoniado de su madre al llamar desde la cocina pidiéndole ponerse en pie. Shikamaru el hombre vago de la aldea de la Hoja, ese había sido por mucho tiempo el sobrenombre del descendiente Nara.

No podía negar que en muchas cosas la pereza le consumía al grado de desear dejar de lado sus labores con tal de conseguir un minuto de silencio y con total detenimiento salir y ver las blancas nubes adornar el claro cielo. Un alarde de su parte sería el reconocer cuan gratificante le resultaba el pasar al menos unos segundos bajo la luz de la mañana y ser cobijado por el viento cálido que a la aldea resoplaba, más cuando sobre su común tejado reposaba, consiguiendo de ese modo concentración para sus labores en la oficina del Hokage, lugar en donde el moreno servía con su ingenio y su rápido razonamiento.

Una de tantas otras mañanas, Shikamaru meditaba sobre la nada, su vida y lo que quería. Recostado sobre la fría madera y con ambos brazos entrecruzados por detrás de su cabeza, el hombre miraba hacia el cielo formando en su cabeza mil y una forma a las nubes que sobre él viajaban. Entre su meditación matutina —actividad que en él ya se había convertido en una costumbre, el perder tiempo envuelto en sus recuerdos, vivencias y percepciones futuras—, el curioso hombre en su cabeza trataba de resolver un enigma que desde la tarde del día anterior lo había dejado intranquilo.

Gran parte de su peculiar concentración la reunía para formar de entre el centenar de ideas sólo una que le diera la respuesta que buscaba. Sus ojos cerraba para aumentar en sí mismo la concentración que ocupaba. Sus manos, por simple inercia y como un ejercicio ya propio, juntó en posición de meditación. Aquella mañana sin aviso alguno había salido de las instalaciones de la oficina en donde laboraba, todo para conseguir un par de minutos de silencio y tranquilidad alejándose del bullicio y el ajetreo que en la torre día a día se vivía.

Conclusiones irónicas y otras más cercanas a la realidad, eran las que en medio de su meditar Shikamaru sacaba. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y la punta de sus dedos unidos unos con los otros, en posición de meditación el hombre de morena piel se olvidaba del mundo. En su cabeza sólo el par de líneas que escritos en una blanca nota le habían dejado sobre su escritorio en la oficina, de ella sólo recordaba, repasando una y otra vez la caligrafía en busca del autor de dicha notificación.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó la nota arrugada leyéndola por décima vez en la mañana, al derecho y al revés ya la había memorizado, incluso las orillas del blanco papel comenzaban a desgarrarse por tanto que el ingenioso hombre tomaba de ella.

«Fuego se quemará con fuego. Calma con agua del mar embravecido, quien despertará sin cesar la acumulación de deseos».

Con exactitud esas eran las palabras que en la nota se enunciaban. Sin remitente o marca alguna que le diera al menos una pista de su destino, una amenaza no asemejaba, pues todo indicaba que no se trataba más que de una mala jugada.

Suspiró cerrando sus negros ojos, recostando la espalda en la banca que por muchos años le había servido como refugio, el hombre dejó de quebrar su cabeza en remolinos de ideas sin resultado alguno. A su plácido descanso el sonido del viento chocando entre las enormes paredes, armonizaban su descansar, las aves revolando por los cielos y el risueño de los niños correr por las calles. Añorando volver a los años en los que sin preocupación alguna y sin responsabilidades por atender, el joven Nara al lado de su padre recorría los campos de su familia, soñando con un futuro para nada complicado y en donde el dormir se extendiera hasta algunas horas de la mañana siguiente, alejado de la vida de un shinobi y en un hogar simple. El hombre de fatigada mirada suspiró al sólo recordar como de niño soñaba con una vida lejos de la que ahora tenía.

El sonido procedente de chiflidos que desde la parte baja del edificio en donde descansaba escuchó, le interrumpieron su meditación. Palabras de halago y una que otra proposición indecorosa eran enunciados que por hombres de la aldea llegaban hasta oídos de Shikamaru alertándolo de la inesperada llegada de una persona ajena a Konoha. Sin asomarse siquiera para corroborar sus sospechas, de su lugar rápidamente se puso en pie tomando marcha hacia su oficina, saltando de edificio en edificio el hombre se aproximaba a su lugar de trabajo antes de que alguien lo sorprendiera desatendiendo sus labores.

Por la ventana de su oficina entró, con total cautela de no llamar la atención o tirar algo dentro, introdujo su cuerpo para luego tomar lugar en su silla detrás del enorme escritorio repleto de papeles. Justo después, la puerta fue tocada desde afuera en modo de llamado.

Shikamaru, tomando posición de concentración en su trabajo y en su derecha sujetando un bolígrafo, dio la indicación a quien llamaba a la puerta de que entrara. Sin elevar la vista del papel en el que escribía, sonrió al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta y tras esta el olor procedente de jazmines penetrar toda la habitación.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí tan temprano, Temari-san?

Preguntó el hombre sacando de entre los cajones de su escritorio más papeleo y, empleando un tono de voz sarcástico, elevó la mirada para con ella entrelazando ambas manos una con otra colocándolas por debajo de su barbilla. Ella entró, cerrando la puerta a su paso, mirando hacia todos lados de la habitación sonriendo por la peculiar decoración del sitio. Sobre el respaldo de la silla frente al hombre, hizo rozar su mano dándole poca importancia a su área de trabajo.

—Qué oficina tan más... original —bromeó elevando una ceja—. Perdón, pero estar aquí dentro, rodeada entre tanto... trabajo, claro, eso me sofoca—. Disculpa, ¿pero me decías que es temprano? Bueno sería temprano para las personas que recién se acaban de levantar, para las personas que sí solemos madrugar las doce del medio día ya es una hora tarde.

El Nara silenció regresando a su ardua labor de atender sus obligaciones para con su Hokage, pasando por alto el sarcástico comentario de la rubia. Ella en cambio miraba desinteresada hacia todos lados con ambas manos encima de su rodilla entrecruzada, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Nunca habías estado en una oficina? —preguntó Shikamaru al pasar de unos segundos y ver como la rubia miraba a su alrededor curiosa.

—A una así tan original no. Pero lo que me sorprende no es en sí la oficina, sino quien la ocupa —volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

—Y yo que pensé que justo ayer habías entrado dejando sobre el escritorio una nota... pero veo que me equivoqué.

Mencionó el hombre recargando la espalda sobre la silla y colocando ambos brazos por detrás de su nuca mirándola con cierta desilusión en espera de alguna acción por parte de ella que lo llevara a encontrar pistas de su deducción que si bien, aún no daba por cerrado el caso. Ante su mención, la rubia se puso en pie de su lugar colocando ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda mientras que con total lentitud veía los cuadros que adornaban la oficina del Nara.

—Acabo de llegar de la Arena, no tengo ni dos horas aquí —argumentó en su defensa. Rodeando la alcoba, centraba su atención en un cuadro en particular, por la firma de uno de los extremos del dibujo se distinguía el nombre de Sai, un obsequio que el chico Anbu le había realizado a Shikamaru. Temari llevó la punta de los dedos de la derecha hacia el trazo frente a ella apreciando la forma delicada de cada una de las pinceladas, pero bajo su tacto el cuadro osciló y por poco caía de lleno al suelo siendo detenido justo a tiempo por la rubia—. Sería imposible que desde la Arena hubiera puesto personalmente esa nota en tu escritorio, vago. Claro al menos que hubiera mandado a alguien a que lo hiciera... pero bah, como si tuviera tanto interés en ti para hacerlo.

Volteó a verlo sonriéndole infantilmente sujetando el cuadro del hombre antes de que cayera al suelo. Sus ojos verdes se hicieron pequeñitos producto del gesto de infante que hacía como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura, en sus mejillas se formaron unos hoyitos enmarando sus labios rojos y carnosos. La blanca piel de su rostro se tiñó en un rojizo encantador a vista del hombre quien desde su lugar miraba divertido el comportamiento de la embajadora de la Arena al haber estado a un paso de hacer un destrozo en su oficina.

Elevando una ceja el Nara desaprobó la curiosidad de la rubia, sonriéndole al tiempo que regresaba a su labor. Temari colocó en su lugar el cuadro y Shikamaru suspiró en alto.

—Tienes razón, supongo que no fuiste tú... quizá haya sido la chica de recibo del primer piso Akira, Akane... no, no recuerdo cómo se llama, pero suele traer por las mañanas una gran taza de té...

Las palabras de Shikamaru fueron interrumpidas por el sonido que ejerció el golpe de la lámpara de piso al ser colocada en otro lugar de la alcoba por Temari siendo dejada caer con cierta rudeza sobre el suelo de madera atrayendo la atención del hombre.

—Ya entendí que no te gustó mi nueva oficina —dijo Shikamaru bufando al ver como Temari cambiaba algunas accesorios de lugar.

—Supongo que a esa Akane sí le ha de agradar tu nueva oficina, con eso que no sale de ella.

—No se llama Akane, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre... pero pues fue ella quien me ayudó a adornar en un solo día este lugar.

—Pues que mal gusto tiene esa tipa —mencionó molesta dejando por el momento de arreglar la oficina del Nara, y caminando hacia la ventana de la misma, viendo hacia afuera la aldea completa, con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y un gesto de irritación en el rostro daba la espalda al hombre—. Eres un descarado.

Indicó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Shikamaru giró sobre su silla sujetando con fuerza la cintura de la rubia para sentarla sin aviso alguno sobre su regazo. Ella sorprendida por el atrevimiento del Nara permaneció en silencio mirando cuan cercano estaba su rostro del de él. Shikamaru la miró a los ojos reflejándose en las esmeraldas pupilas de la chica, sus ojos brillaban y resplandecían al sólo sentir esa cercanía para con él. Las mejillas pálidas de la rubia se tiñeron cual rubíes y sus labios entreabiertos intentaban decir al menos algo por su osadía, pero sólo dejaban salir su aliento cálido y pausado que chocaba con el rostro del moreno.

Él acercó más su rostro ganando de parte de ella un sonrojo mayor y que por efecto los huequitos de sus mejillas se remarcaran. Shikamaru embriagado por el efecto innato que en el rostro de la chica se formaba, llevó un dedo hacia uno de los hoyuelos de la rubia como si los marcara.

—Niña.

Dijo riendo, tomando de la mano de ella para llevarla hasta su propio rostro y hacer rozar la suave piel de su dorso sobre su helada mejilla. Ella al escuchar la ofensa —según lo interpretó—, por parte del hombre, no dudó en apartar su mano e intentar ponerse en pie de las piernas de él. Sin embargo el moreno auguró la reacción de la mujer tomándola fuertemente de la cintura evitando que se apartara.

—¡Quién te crees vago de mierda llamándome niña! Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú y de niña no tengo nada... ¡me estás oyendo, Shikamaru! —gritó al notar como éste jugueteaba con su blanca mano con la de él para luego besarla desatendiendo sus palabras—. Préstame atención... te estoy hablando.

Indicó tomando el mentón del hombre girando su rostro para que la mirara. Preparada para gritarle un sinfín de ofensas ante su incorrecta manera de llamarla, de todas sus ideas o palabras que tenía para decirle a la cara se olvidó al mirar como él la observaba como si deseara sorber de sus labios todas y cada una de las frases que en realidad le quería decir por los días que uno del otro se habían ausentado.

Él la tomó de la mejilla acariciándola con el pulgar, por efecto Temari cerró los ojos envolviéndose en el gratificante contacto de su fría piel con el tacto de su hombre. Lentamente el joven Nara aproximó su rostro hacia el de ella quien esperaba por alguna acción de su parte. Uno frente al otro permanecieron en espera... las ansias por demostrar de una u otra manera que el tiempo lejos del otro había sido eterno, que sus poros ansiosos esperaban ser cerrados por el néctar de sus bocas, que la distancia sólo aumentaba en cada uno las ganas por tomar de su aliento, y que ya sus labios no resistían el mínimo espacio que los separaba, ante la resistencia de no comerse a besos ya más no pudieron atender. El hombre tomó la barbilla de ella para derretir en un cálido beso el hielo que en sus labios se le formó tras su ausencia.

Sus labios rozaron cual dementes por querer devorarlos y arrancar en un mismo contacto la esencia del otro. Tras cada mínima bocanada de aire que entre acomodo y beso tomaban, al pecho del Nara poco a poco la llama en su corazón se encendía; ella por su parte internamente sonreía, su júbilo sólo podía demostrarlo consumiendo los labios de su amado.

—Sigues siendo una niña Temari... al menos lo eres para mí.

Mencionó para luego regresar demandando sus labios, ella mordió juguetonamente su labio inferior arrebatándole en el instante un suspiro doloroso al hombre.

—Holgazán —rió golpeando suavemente el hombro de él.

—Bien, Temari-san, si me permite tengo trabajo que hacer, pues dentro de unos minutos más tengo una cita a comer el almuerzo... —habló empleando el mismo tono de voz sarcástico. Ella se puso en pie cruzándose de brazos y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta como si sus palabras hubieran sido una ofensa para con ella—. Disculpe, pero una niña me espera.

Dijo recargando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, y como si fuera todo un hombre importante entrelazó ambas manos mirando arrogante hacia la joven.

—Perfecto, esperemos y esa niña le aguarde señor Nara. La aldea de Konoha está repleta de atractivos juguetitos y no vaya a ser que de tanto esperarle esa niña se canse y... usted ha de comprender, para una niña de su edad es inevitable jugar —mencionó tomando el cerrojo de la puerta girando a ver al Nara sentado con su sonrisa de grandeza opacándose al escucharla hablar; ella le guiñó un ojo dándole la espalda para con un gesto de mano despedirse.

—Cambio de planes. Antes de ir al mismo lugar a comer, ¿no quisiera pasar antes a mi juguetería? —preguntó levantándose rápidamente de su lugar dejando de lado su labor para ir hacia ella y detenerla antes de que saliera, sujetándola de la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo y sobre sus labios hablarle.

—¿Y usted es...?

—Puedo convertirme en el muñeco perfecto, claro si es que jugar con un simple y aburrido muñeco le interesa a la niña.

Ella sonrió alejándose de sus labios para con lentitud besarle el mentón y mejillas ascendiendo hacia su oído en donde en un susurro estremecedor le habló:

—¿Qué te parece si mejor te enseño a jugar al papá y a la mamá? Es un divertido juego…

Tras ella cerró la puerta saliendo ambos de la oficina, escuchando desde el pasillo de la torre como el cuadro que ella misma había acomodado caía, ante la mirada de reproche por parte del Nara ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una enorme y contagiosa sonrisa como si alguna travesura hubiera hecho. Sus mejillas volvieron a arder en fuego causando el mismo efecto en su pareja, haciéndolo sonreír tras la transmisión de su calidez.

Pues aunque se empeñara en negarlo, para él ella era como una niña, dulce, juguetona, bonita pero muy traviesa.

.

.

_**Harmonie R.**_

* * *

_Otra del baúl _:,3

_Cortita pero con la intención de aportar al ShikaTema. Gracias por sus lecturas, gente bonita y no olviden hacerme saber sus comentarios como un "Like" en el apartado de reviews. _

_Saludos!_


End file.
